Paw Patrol Ready Race Rescue: The Prix to Remember
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: This takes place after the Ready Race Rescue movie in Paw Patrol but with my little twist also this is the cannon story that takes place after The Shadow Man returns, so please ready the Shadow Man returns and watch the Ready Race Rescue movie before you read this story (Thank You)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**The Racing is just getting started **

It's been two days since Marshall won the the Round the World Road Rally Championship, the trophie stood proudly next to Marshall's pup house Marshall still couldn't believe that he won "It's so beautiful" Marshall said wiping a tear from his eye. His pups ran up to him tails wagging "Daddy you did it you beat that nasty cheetah lady" Abby yipped, "Yeah you won fair and square" Frost added "Pups pups please let daddy get something to eat he's getting hungry" Marshall said walking into the Lookout. Inside the Lookout Skye called Marshall over to her beanbag Chase was by her side "Okay you two I got some news for you" she said "What is it Skye" Chase asked, Skye smile beamed in Chase's direction "Chase I'm pregnant and your the father" she said.

Chase eyes filled up with tears "Oh my I'm going to be a daddy" Chase cheered, Skye kissed him on the cheek "Yeah I found out this morning and Ryder was a little surprised but he's happy" Skye said. Marshall patted Chase on the back "You know that Dempsey will be proud of you" he said wagging his tail, Ryder approached the pups "hey pups Mayor Good way called and there is going to be a Race event called the Grand Prix and and its up to eight racers and she nominated Marshall to be a racer for Adventure Bay" he said. Marshall's eyes flew open "Wait what I'm going to be in the Grand Prix" he asked. Ryder nodded "I know you can do it Marshall" he said patting Marshall on the head, "Yeah daddy your just as good as the Woosh" Frost barked out. Marshall smiled and placed one paw over his son's neck and licked him "yuck! Dad" Frost groaned everyone laughed but they are unaware that they are being watched "So Marshall is entering the race, soon he'll feel my rath" said the mysterious person, back at the Lookout Everest walked in and was pounced on by her pups "Hi mommy" Abby yipped "Okay you two let's head home you can play with daddy tomarrow" the pups whimpered "don't worry I'll see you pups in the morning" Marshall said licking both of this pups.

After watching drive into the sunset Marshall walked up to Chase "Lucky for you and Skye your pup will stay here at the Lookout" he said sitting down "Yeah but hey you and Everest never been apart" Chase said walking into his pup house "So Chase can you be there for me when the Grand Prix starts" Marshall asked, Chase smiled and nodded "Yes I'll be there for you Marshall your my buddy" Chase said. Marshall wagged his tail happily "Thanks Chase your the best" he said before Chase closed his pup house door, he went to his own pup house closed the door behind him laying down not to long after he was asleep inside the Lookout Ryder just finished up putting things away, before he lay down he looked out down at Marshall's pup house " I know that you can do it Marshall " he said to himself. The next morning came Marshall and Chase were in a remote location with Robo dog and the mobile Pitstop "Marshall your going faster then before" Chase said from a safe distance, "Thanks Chase you think I could do it" Marshall asked, "of course you can I got faith in you" Chase said with confidence after they were done they head back to the Lookout where Frost and Abby waiting patiently for their father.

Soon as Marshall walked through the doors Abby and Frost jumped on Marshall licking him making him giggle "Okay pups you can get off of me now" he said, Frost and Abby got off of their father tails wagging "so where is your mother" Marshall asked, "Mommy and Skye went with Zuma and Ryder on a mission" Frost said "Look they are back" Chase pointed over at the door "Hey Marshall, Hey Chase how was practice" Everest asked. Marshall kissed her on the cheek "It went great, I'm ready for the first Race in Barkingburgh" he said "Well we better start packing up for our trip" Ryder said walking up to the pups "Its going to be a long one at that we'll leave tomarrow morning" he added. After packing up the pups where ready for the trip to Barkingburgh the sun was setting Marshall looked at the sunset until he was startled by Chase "did I scare you Marshall" Chase asked, Marshall shook his head "No you just startled me" Marshall replied Chase sat down next to him "Are you still thinking about them" he asked. Marshall nodded "yeah especially Dempsey because I heard him when Richthofen" Marshall paused for a moment "Shadow Man's Richthofen opened the Cell I was in" Marshall had started a flash back, "Richthofen Don't do this" Dempsey shouted "Richthofen kept on walking up to me" Marshall continued "then I saw that that blade and he he" tears started to fall "Chase I could hear Dempsey shouting at Richthofen telling him that its no like him", Marshall looked into Chase's eyes " Chase as my soul left my body I saw Dempsey fighting the Imposter he was losing until Takeo and Nikolai saved him" Marshall hugged Chase "Dempsey cried over me He really liked me" he cried out "Marshall the only thing that matters he saved your soul and maybe one day He'll return" Chase said hugging Marshall back.

Later that night Chase was sleeping in his pup house until he heard something snap he got up and went to check it out he walked to Marshall's pup house and he saw the Shadow Man and the lifeless body of Marshall in his hands "NO MARSHALL" Chase cried out Shadow Man dropped the body on the ground but the body stood back up then Marshall looked into Chase's and his eyes where yellow like the zombies where "Join us Chase" thats all Marshall said before Chase woke up to see Marshall at his pup house door "Chase are you Okay I heard you crying in your sleep" Marshall said with a concerned look "Its just a bad dream Marshall" Chase said before getting up "Okay let's go we are burning daylight" he added. Out on the road inside the mobile pitstop Chase was testing Marshall's race truck engine "Everything is looking good, hey Rocky how's the wheels" he asked "Its looking good down here Chase" Rocky called out "No joke Marshall got the best Race truck in the race so we need to maintain maintenance on this truck and he'll win this first Race" Zuma said "Your right Zuma we got to keep maintenance" Skye said.

Marshall entered the pit area "Hey pups hows my race truck coming along" he asked "Its in tip top shape Marshall are you ready for the race" Chase asked "Ready that I'll ever be" Marshall replied, later that day they arrived at Barkingburgh so Ryder and the pups settle in for the night knowing that they have a long day head of them before the race the day after. Later that night Chase was sleeping next to his love Skye when closed his eyes he heard screaming in the briefing area and he saw him again this time he had Zuma in his grasp "Chase dude help me he's going to" Zuma said before the Shadow Man turned into his Apothicon form and he took a big chunck out of Zuma's neck "Shadow Man how are you soon this your dead" Chase asked before Zuma lifted his head up and his eyes where like Marshall's in his last nightmare "This is not real your dead" Chase said before an alarm went off waking him up and he saw Skye still sleeping so he checked on her "Skye are you awake" Chase asked "Yeah Chase I am now lets go see what Marshall is doing" Skye said kissing Chase.

In the briefing area Chase saw Marshall and Zuma talking about the race "Hey guys hows it going" Chase asked "We're getting ready to head out so I can give Pawtergraphs out to whoever wants it" said Marshall, "Okay let's head out but I'm sticking by your side I don't want anything happening to you before the race" Chase replied, later at the race track Marshall ran into some fans that watched him won the round the world rally Championahip after signing some autographs the pups head back to the Mission Paw base for some rest that's until Everest called and checked on Marshall "Hey Marshall are you doing okay" she asked "I'm fine how's Abby and Frost" Marshall asked, both of his pups jumped up on screen "Hi daddy I hope you win tomarrow" Frost said "We'll be watching cheering you on" Abby added. Marshall wagged his tail "I promise that I'll win for you two" he said before Everest called the pups for bed "Bye daddy enjoy your day" Abby said jumping down "See you soon daddy win that race" Frost added before he ended the transmission, Chase and Zuma walked up to Marshall "Hey Marshall dude Ryder has pup food ready for us" Zuma said "Okay I'm on my way" Marshall answered.

After the pups finished they desided to play pup pup boogie Chase went up against Rocky, Chase beat Rocky by two points "Arhoo I did it" Chase cheered "Okay pups let's head to bed Marshall got a race to win tomarrow" Ryder said "Okay Ryder" the pups said in unison. Later Chase and Skye layed down "So Skye do you know how many pups were having" Chase asked "Only one Chase but he looks like you its a boy" Skye said kissing Chase on the cheek "So what's going to be his name" he asked "I'll leave that to you Chase" she answered. Chase closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't have a nightmare, the next day Chase woke up and saw Skye walking up to him "Wakey Wakey my though police pup let's get ready Marshall have his race today" Skye said kissing Chase "Okay let's get ready" he responded. At the Barkingburgh Race track Marshall got fitted in his race gear and joined Ryder and the other pups "Hey Marshall are you ready dude" Zuma asked, Marshall took a deep breath "Yes I'm ready" Marshall said walking up to his race truck "We'll be here for you buddy" Chase called out.

Marshall made his way to the starting line, and the race begins Marshall took the lead and remained in the lead for the first five laps until the sky turned black everyone is woundering what's going on near the starting line a mysterious figure popped out of nowhere and Marshall crashed into the figure "Uh wait your" Marshall said before Chase ran out on the track "Doctor Monty why are you here" Chase asked "I'm here for Marshall I need his soul to defeat Primus" Monty said, he was about to take Marshall's soul but a gun shot stopped Monty, Marshall and Chase turned around and Ryder with Dempsey's hand gun "You leave my pups alone" Ryder demanded, Monty tuned his attention to Ryder "Shut it boy" he said shooting spikes at Ryder but Marshall got in between them taking the hit for Ryder "MARSHALL" Chase cried out. He ran up to Marshall he was seriously injured "Come on let's get you out of here" Chase said "No I need that pup" Monty demanded "Not so fast Doc" Monty turned around and saw Dempsey "If you fuck with the pups you fuck with me" he said "You know what let's settle this like men, I'll challenge anyone to my own Prix if they beat me I'll leave you pups alone but if I win well Marshall will lose his soul" Month said "I can take you" Marshall said standing up on his paws "GHA" he screamed collapsing back on the ground "I can't move I'm in to much pain" he said weakly "If he's in to much pain to race who will race me how about you Skye" Monty said walking up to her. Chase growled "I'll face you Monty leave my Skye and my unborn pup alone" he said angrily "Okay then in ten days we'll start in the jungle and who has the most points at the end of the Prix will win bye" Monty said vanishing into thin air, Dempsey walked up to the pups then three portals opened and the rest of the Primis crew arrived "Richthofen you need to help Marshall he's seriously injured" Dempsey said "I'm a Doctor not a Vet Dempsey but I can see what I can do" Richthofen replied.

The Grand Prix was cancelled dude to Monty's interruption back at the mission paw base Richthofen finished removing the spikes from Marshall's body and patches the wounds "You need to stay here until you are completely healed" Richthofen said taking his gloves off "What about Monty" Marshall asked, "Don't worry about him Marshall, Chase and Ryder are heading back to Adventure Bay to retrieve his Police Cruiser and transform it into his race car" said Dempsey "Hey Dempsey its been a while how's it going" Marshall asked "We've been chasing Monty ever since we left Adventure Bay" Dempsey replied.

Chase and Ryder returned to the Mission Paw base "Hey everyone we're back" Ryder called out, Skye ran up to Chase and kissed him "Wow Chase looks like Skye likes you" said Dempsey. Chase and Skye turned to Dempsey, Skye was smiling ear to ear "Uh Dempsey we've been together ever since you guys left and now" Skye paused the looked over at Chase "Oh yeah um Dempsey Me and Skye are expecting a little pup" he said, "Oh what the hell first Everest and now you Skye damn that's Awesome" Dempsey said with excitement. Marshall looked up at Chase "Please be careful in that race Chase Monty could try to hurt you" Marshall said, "you can count on me Marshall I'm going to beat him" Chase said giving Marshall a high paw.

**Monty had return and he's after Marshall's soul to stop Primis but Chase said other wise, Can our police pup win the first race find out in the next Chapter of Paw Patrol Ready Race Rescue: The Prix to Remember!**


	2. Chapter 2 Chase's Determination

**Chapter 2**

**Chase's Determination**

A day had past since Monty issued the challenge and Chase never been as focused like he is now he was in a remote area in Barkingburgh practicing until Skye and Dempsey arrived he saw them and stopped "Hey Chase, Dempsey and I wanted to check up on you how's it coming along" Skye asked "I'm doing every possible drift turn and bumping up the speed as I go" said Chase, Dempsey walked up to Chase "Come on lets head back to base you need a brake" Dempsey said "Okay I need to check up on Marshall anyway" Chase replied. Later at the base Chase checked on Marshall soon he entered the room he saw Everest and her pups talking to Marshall "Oh hey Chase glad your here" Marshall said "Why is that Marshall" Chase asked "Well, is to say good bye Everest and Jake is here to take me back to the mountain to take better care of me" Marshall answered, Chase nodded "I'm going to make you proud Marshall when I beat Monty We'll celebrate the win" he said, "I'll go with them to keep an eye on Marshall" Nikolai said before helping Jake carry Marshall to his truck. Chase watched as the truck fade into the distance then he looked over at Skye he could tell she was worried "What's wrong Skye" he asked, "Its Montey he hurt Marshall bad, what if he hurt you bad or even kills you this little pup wound not have a father" Skye said before Chase stopped her with a kiss "Its not going to happen that way I'm going to beat him in the Prix" he said "Dude we need to start on keeping your car in shape" Zuma said walking up to Chase "ten days we got plenty of time to improve on my racing skills too" Chase added.

Two days had pass and the Ryder and the pups head back to Adventure Bay along side with Dempsey, Richtofen, and Takeo when they got to the Lookout Chase checked on his race car and its up to date he turned around and saw Dempsey "Oh Hey Dempsey" Chase greeted Dempsey, "You've been not acting like your self these past two day Chase what's wrong" Dempsey asked Chase teared up a bit "It's Marshall, Dempsey he's hurt because of Monty I want to win this Prix" he said wiping away the tears from his eyes. Chase "I'm going to save my freinds that's if I have to die for it" he added, Dempsey placed his hand on Chase's head "Chase, you got the attitude and I like that but I've got a way how you can beat Month without killing yourself fallow me" said Dempsey. Inside the Lookout Skye walked up to a mirror "our little pup is growing" she thought to herself the front door opened, Chase walked in with something in his mouth then he placed it on the floor "Hey, Chase sorry to bother you but I just wanted to know have you got a name our little pup" Skye asked "Hold on here Skye I'm trying to get this thing ready for my race car I want to make sure it is at it's max...wait Max that's should be our pups name" Chase said picking the object up and taking it back outside and placing it in his race car "Max...that's a great name" Skye thought to herself.

After a long day of tinkering his race car Chase desided to settle down with Skye for the evening when he entered the Lookout he saw Skye laying on her side and her belly gotten a little bigger "Wow he's getting big isn't he" he said laying next to her "I know, earlier he was kicking" she replied. Chase kissed her as he was cuddling up to her "No matter what happens Skye I will always love you" he said before drifting off to sleep. Richthofen entered the Lookout and noticed the two sleeping together "Okay then uh I'll come back later" he said walking out. The next morning came and Chase woke up to Marshall standing next to him he was wearing a body cast "Marshall, how are you" Chase asked tears filling up then Marshall looked over at Chase then frowned "Chase I'm sorry I failed you" he said before his white fur turned black and his spots turned white and his pupils turned red "Month took my soul goodbye Chase" Marshall said before turning into dust "MARSHALL NO!" Chase cried out before waking up screaming, he looked around and saw Ryder filling up our pup bowls so he went out and saw Skye and the other pups eating their food "Good Morning Chase did you sleep well" Ryder asked. Chase let out a loud yawn "Yeah, so later today I'm heading out to do practice laps at the Adventure Bay 500" he said as he sat down and started eating.

Moments later Mayor Goodway called "Ryder we got an emergency Mayor Humdinger had stolen Priceless artifacts from the Adventure Bay Museum" she said in her usual panicked voice tone, Ryder was about to accept the mission but Dempsey appeared behind Ryder "Don't worry ma'am My team can handle it Ryder and the pups are busy at the moment" he said "This Humdinger he's an enemy correct" Takeo asked, "Yes Tak he is, Ryder make sure Chase gets his practice done, we got Humdinger" said Dempsey.

Later in Fogggy bottom Mayor Humdinger placed the priceless artifacts on his table "Well kitties I've done it I got these Priceless artifacts" he said sitting down the police cat meowed and pointed to the monitor, Humdinger gasped and saw one of the Paw Patrol pups Zuma at the entrance "You two check it out" Humdin said pointing at the police and water cats. When they opened the door the police cat used his tennis ball on Zuma but it went through him they jumped with surprise when it happen "Here kitty kitty" a voice echoed , the cats looked up and saw Dempsey drooping a net on top of them. With the cats trapped Dempsey and Takeo made their way inside Richthofen and Nikolai stay behind to look after the two captured kittens "Okay Tak this guy must be around this corner" said Dempsey turned the corner with his weapon drawn and there he was Mayor Humdinger "Alright Fatass I can play good cop and I can play bad cop witch will it be" Dempsey said approaching Humdinger "Who Who are you" Humdinger asked "I'm the one mother fucker who is going to kick your ass if you don't give those artifacts back" said Dempsey putting gun away cracking his knuckles.

At the Adventure Bay 500 race track Chase crossed the finish line before Rubble "That was you fastest yet Chase" Rubble said hopping down from his race digger "I don't know I feel like I got to be faster" said Chase taking his helmet off placing on the hood of his race cruiser "You know Chase if felt the same way when I took on the cheetah" , Chase turned his head fast and saw Marshall he was wearing medical tape all from his chest down to his chest "I'm not dreaming right now am I" he asked "No Chase your not dreaming I'm real as reals can be" said Marshall, Chase walked up to Marshall "how are you feeling" he asked. Marshall gave Chase a warm smile "I'm feeling a lot better but I'm still healing" he replied "But Monty visit me last night he told me this up coming race is no longer a one on one he's getting two more racers for he team so he told me to grab two more racers for your team so I'm entering the race as well" said Marshall.

Someone placed their hand on Marshall's head "You don't need to be in that Marshall", " Dempsey!?" Marshall said in shock "So Monty is getting two more racer for the Prix and he wants us to get two more racers as well uh" said Dempsey. Marshall nodded "That's right I want to help Chase" he said, Dempsey shook his head "I love you Marshall, but I can't let you race your not onehundred percent" Dempsey said "You know what dudes I'm entering the race" said Zuma, "So is that true" a voice echoed behind them all "Frost!?, why are you doing here should you be with your mother" Marshall said sternly "Calm down Marshall, we brought him here he's going to be entering the race" said Dempsey. Marshall eyes widen "No as your father I'm not letting you to race against Monty" Marshall said almost to tears "Marshall he's going to be fine, I'll make sure of it I failed you last time I'm going to make it up to you by helping your son in this race" Dempsey said "Come on Marshall let him Race" Rubble begged and the others joined in "Yeah" Zuma yipped "He'll be the difference maker in all of this" Takeo added. Marshall looked over at Frost then over to Chase, with a smirk Chase nodded then he look back over to Frost "Okay, Frost you can race but can you do one thing for me" Marshall said walking up to his son "What's that dad" Frost asked "use my race car, Ryder fixed it so I could race but like the others said I'm in no condition to race so use it drive safe and be fast" Marshall said licking Frost's face "Yuck" Frost mumbled, with that Frost is part of the team. Later on that day Marshall was going over important details about the race car that his son is going to use, after the lesson Ryder entered the room with Frost's race uniform it's like the other uniforms but its navy blue "Is that mine" Frost asked eyes glistening at the sight of the uniform "It sure is, say Ryder can you get Dempsey for me I want to talk to him" Marshall asked. Ryder nodded and laid Frost's uniform on the desk and left "Frost you can go play now don't forget your uniform" Marshall said, "Okay Dad" Frost as he grabbed his uniform and ran out of the room seconds later Dempsey enter The room "Hey Marshall you wanted to see me" Dempsey asked. Marshall walked up to Dempsey and sat down right in front of him tears started to fill in his eyes "Hey what's wrong" Dempsey asked "I'M SO SORRY, ITS MY FUALT I PUT US IN A SITUATION WHERE I COST LIVES FIRST I KILLED ZUMA, RICHTHOFEN I ALMOST KILL MY OTHER FRIENDS. But you still tried to save me when that evil version of Richtofen killed me so why go through all the trouble to save me" Marshall asked, Dempsey knelt down and patted him on the head "Because, I couldn't just let that happen you wasn't your self the god damn ShadowMan had you under his control and Sweetie she did this to you" said Dempsey.

Marshall rubbed his eyes "Sweetie... I'm not going to forgive her for this" Marshall said before looking back up at Dempsey, "Marshall you never want to walk down that road because you'll forget who you really are, you got more important things to worry about like your friends, your home, Everest, and your pups" Dempsey said "Okay thank you Dempsey" Marshall whispered. Outside Abby and Frost was playing with Alex Until Chase and Ryder walked up to them "Okay Alex, you can see the pups in the morning its almost time for bed, and Frost be ready tomorrow Chase and Zuma will be teaching you how to race" said Ryder, "Okay see you pups tomarrow" said Alex running back down into the town Frost and Abby yawned and walked up to Marshall's pup house and they saw their father waiting for them "you two can sleep in my pup house tonight I'll sleep right here next to the puphose" he said pushing them in it, Chase looked on slightly worried "everything that Marshall went through he looks tired, hurt what happen to my best buddy" Chase thought to himself. Chase took a deep breath "I promise you I will win, I will beat Monty, and I will make you happy once more" he said to himself walking back to his pup house he laid down he looked up into the sky before falling asleep.

**WITH THE PRIX JUST A FEW DAYS AWAY CHASE, ZUMA, AND FROST MUST DO THIER BEST FAITH OF MARSHALL'S SOUL LIES IN THIER PAWS, AND WHO DID DOCOTR MONTY PICK FOR HIS TEAM. THINGS ARE HEATING UP FIND OUT WHAT HAPPNS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
